swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Canyon of Immortality
Canyon of Immortality Final Map.jpg Canyon of Immortality Intro.png Canyon of Immortality Enemies.jpg Kirin Profile.jpg Soul Gatherer Profile.jpg Kung Fu Master Profile.jpg Wind Walker Profile.jpg Bone Knight CoI Profile.jpg Very Angry Big Bird Profile.jpg Ascended Immortal Profile.jpg Shura Profile.jpg Blademaster Sho Profile.jpg Difficulty - Hard Stamina Cost to Enter: 5 'Elemental Bonus: Earth ' (Max HP+100 & Hand+1) Canyon of Immortality has 4 routes, 3 lead to a boss, the 4th leads to the only place to complete this locations collection. Each main monster (bosses & rare encounter) drop something of value. The Rare Encounter is Very Angry Big Bird. (Drops Gururu) Note: The difference in numbers for EXP, Durability, and Stamina are due to hazards & random encounters. *= Static Damage If you are Wet, the frost attack can cause you to become Frostbitten. If you are Oily, the fire attack can cause you to become burnt. ---- =Locations= 0. The Ascent 1. Echoing Valley Encounter Kirin 2. Heavy Fog Rare Trace "The natural life force in the fog is emitting stong positive energy!": +2 Stamina & +350 HP "Member runs into the fog and then returns after a while!": -1 Stamina & Gain Life Force "Member accidentally stabs a member in the fog!": -50 HP & Become Injured "Member fails to land on one of the platforms properly!": -120 HP "Member is struck by a giant flying sword!": -160 HP "Member is having trouble breathing in thin air!": -1 Stamina "Group loses all sense of direction in the heavy fog!": -1 Stamina "The platform underearth is collapsing!": -1 Stamina & -100 HP "Sudden showers worsen everything": -1 Stamina & Become Wet Gain 1 Cloud Stone "Everyone makes the jumps dangerously!": Nothing happens "Member runs into the fog then runs right back!": Encounter Kirin 3. Cloud Gap Encounter Soul Gatherer 4. Spiritual Vein Gain 2 Location Mastery (Gain 450 Coins if Mastered) Gain 450 Coins Gain 900 Coins Gain Life Force Gain Soul Gem Gain Magical Branch (0/6 Accessory) Gain Immortal Breath (Imperial Cauldron of Souls Collection) Gain Concentrated Life Force (Imperial Cauldron of Souls Collection) 5. Giant Fungi Encounter Kung Fu Master 6. Red Bird Forest Rare Trace Gain +1 Location Mastery Nothing Happens Gain 300 Coins Lose 500 Coins Lose 400 HP Lose 1 Stamina & -150 HP Lose 2 Stamina Become Poisoned & Sticky & Oily Encounter Wind Walker ﻿7. Water Spring of Tranquility Rare Trace Gain 1,000 Coins Gain 500 Coins Gain Cloud Stone Gain Diamond Gain Gold Gain Antidote Gain Cleanser Gain Kindle Fire Gain Soul Gem Gain Ancient Bronze (Imperial Cauldron of Souls Collection) 8. Life Essence Rare Trace "You found several cloud pebbles while walking through the clouds.": +3 Cloud Stone Mastery (Gain Soul Gem if Mastered) "You withness the magnificence of nature, as numerous green lights shine in the clouds. It is the life force in the canyon undergoing energy-synthesizing.": +3 Life Force Mastery (Gain Life Force if Mastered) Gain 450 Coins Gain Cloud Stone Gain Life Force Gain 2x Life Force Gain Concentrated Life Force (Imperial Cauldron of Souls Collection) Gain Immortal Breath (Imperial Cauldron of Souls Collection) 9. Cloud Dragon Pilings Encounter Kung Fu Master 10. Risk Taker's Path ---- (Requires 1 Star Location Mastery) Rare Trace "The natural life force in the fog is emitting stong positive energy!": +2 Stamina & +350 HP "Member runs into the fog and then returns after a while!": -1 Stamina & Gain Life Force "Member accidentally stabs a member in the fog!": -50 HP & Become Injured "Member fails to land on one of the platforms properly!": -120 HP "Member is struck by a giant flying sword!": -160 HP "Member is having trouble breathing in thin air!": -1 Stamina "Group loses all sense of direction in the heavy fog!": -1 Stamina "The platform underearth is collapsing!": -1 Stamina & -100 HP "Sudden showers worsen everything": -1 Stamina & Become Wet Gain 1 Cloud Stone "Everyone makes the jumps dangerously!": Nothing happens "Member runs into the fog then runs right back!": Encounter Kirin 11. Yin-Yang Slope Encounter Wind Walker 12. Fountain of Immortality Encounter Ascended Immortal (Boss 1) 13. Precipice of Regrets ---- (Requires 2 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Soul Gatherer 14. Canyon Tunnel "Member finds a backpack on the ground!": Gain 1,000 Coins "Member finds a backpack on the ground! The backpack explodes!": -300 HP "Member catches some water and drinks!": +2 Stamina & +300 HP "Member catches some water and drinks!": Become Poisoned "There are some serious drippings going on inside the tunnel!": +1 Stamina & Become Wet "Entering a dark tunnel right after passing through the graveyard makes everyone shaking a little bit!": Become Scared "Group passes through the dark and damp tunnel safely!": Nothing happens "The skeleton on the ground is moving!": Encounter Bone Knight 15. Monument of Souls Rare Trace Gain 450 Coins Gain 900 Coins Gain Soul Gem Gain 2x Soul Gem Gain Demon Hammer Gain Omamori Gain Demon Stone Gain Unsettling Soul (Imperial Cauldron of Souls Collection) 16. Wind Eroded Wasteland Encounter Wind Walker 17. Waterfall of Abjuration Encounter Shura (Boss 2) 18. Path to the Peak ---- (Requires 3 Star Location Mastery) Rare Trace Gain Sword Dust "Member is struck by a loose boulder!": -300 HP "A sudden gale blows Member off the cliff!": -1 Stamina & -350 HP Gain Cloud Stone "Everything is as smooth as it can be.": Nothing happens "Member accidentally touches a poisonous flower while climbing!": Become Deadly Poisoned Encounter Clouse 19. Sky Observer's Shrine Encounter Blademaster Sho (Boss 3) ---- =Enemies= Rare Enemy: Very Angry Big Bird 888 HP 200xp Loot: Gain Cloud Stone Gain 3x Cloud Stone Gain 2x Life Force Gain Chicken Steak Gain Panacea Gain Gururu (Pet) Boss 1: Ascended Immortal 1,150 HP 125xp (+10000xp first time) Quick (-1 hand) Loot: Gain 650 coins Gain Cloud Stone Gain Life Force Gain Soul Gem Gain Sword Dust Gain Healing Potion Gain Panacea Gain Iron Chest (Soul Scroll 6/14 Accessory) Gain Treasure Chest (Flask of Rejuvenation Mithril Relic) Boss 2: Shura 1,700 HP 175xp (+15,000xp first time) Quick (-1 hand) Loot: Gain 650 Coins Gain Life Force Gain Soul Gem Gain Sword Dust Gain Omamori Gain Demonic Runestone 10/5 Accessory Gain Mysterious Chest (Avenger's Ashes Adamantite Relic) Boss 3: Blademaster Sho 1,900hp 265xp (+27,500xp first time) Fast (-2 hand) Loot: Gain 750 Coins Gain Cloud Stone Gain Sword Dust Gain 2x Sword Dust Gain First Aid Kit Gain Bread Gain Wanderer's Cape (5/2 Secondary) Gain Treasure Chest (Blademaster Badge 8/2 Acc Blademaster Set) Gain Mysterious Chest (Blademaster Suit 10/5 Main Blademaster Set) ---- =﻿Rare Items= Getting 1-4 Star Mastery of this location unlocks the following Rare Items in the Adventure Store. Category:Adventure locations Category:Adventure Category:Canyon of Immortality Category:Earth Category:Cloud Stone Category:Life Force Category:Status Effects Category:Soul Gem Category:Adventure Collectibles Category:Diamond Category:Gold Category:Consumables Category:Sword Dust Category:Relic Fusion Category:Sets